heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 15
Supporting Characters: * Batu Adversaries: * Fritz Moronoff, a corrupt civil servant * seven unidentified mercenary bomb-planters Other Characters: * Locations: * The Golder Dam, near New York City * The Diplomat Hotel, in New York City Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = | Writer5_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler5_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker5_1 = Art Pinajian | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Lou Fine | Inker6_1 = Lou Fine | Penciler8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker8_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler10_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker10_1 = George E. Brenner | StoryTitle5 = Evening in the Oriental Museum | Synopsis5 = | StoryTitle6 = Cadava the Crumbler | Synopsis6 = | StoryTitle8 = Magno, the Magnetic Man | Synopsis8 = Caption: “A gun’s blast shatters the stillness of the night … murder has been done!” The wrong guy gets framed for it, young Bob Green, and on execution evening, Magno the Magnetic Man shows up at the guy’s death-row cell, disguised as his elderly mother, for a private chat. Magno swaps clothes with Green (who then is escorted out of the prison), and uses a black wig to disguise himself as the condemned man. The electric chair seems to kill him, but in the Medical Examiner’s office, Magno sits up, punches out the M.E., sticks him in a closet, changes into his superhero costume, and leaves. Outside the prison, in an “Atlas Electric” truck, Mike Harvey and Bob wait for Magno to land on the truck’s roof, then drive away. At Madison and Elm, Magno uses fire escapes to levitate himself to the top floor of an apartment building, and into the apartment of “Weasel,” from whom he demands the identity of the real killer who framed Bob Green. Weasel plays dumb but Magno beats a confession out of him, and he also rats out his boss, Spatelle. Magno punches Weasel out, then uses his powers to arrive rapidly at Spatelle’s hide-out, where he disarms and knocks out a gunman, then lurks about until he overhears Spatelle’s new scheme: to produce some evidence that proves that innocent Bob Green really is innocent, and collect about fifty grand from the state for executing the wrong guy. Magno confronts Spatelle, thrashes him, thrashes his unnamed associate, and sends them by truck (w/ Mike still driving) to the State Prison, where they confess to the murder and the shakedown scheme. | StoryTitle10 = The Ghost Gang | Synopsis10 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Diane Adversaries: * * Several henchmen Other Characters: * Soo Choo * Cadava the Crumbler Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Mike Harvey Adversaries: * Spatelle * Weasel * unnamed associate Other Characters: * Locations: * State Prison, Death Row Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Ghost Gang Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Espionage: ** This story ends with Black X briefing his boss, as always, but somewhere other than Black X's favorite restaurant in Washington DC, for the first time ever. * Magno: ** Mike Harvey might or might not know Tom Dalton’s dual identity, but he does assist Magno on this case, and Magno’s costume has no mask. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Smash Comics #15 entire issue }}